Dead Over Heels
Dead Over Heels is a season 114 episode of HTFF. Plot Medea is seen cleaning her cave and throwing away some potions she made before. Lustly sees one potion she likes being thrown away and trying to get it, but ended up ran over by a truck. Medea sees the accident and decided to put a sign in front of her cave, which is "No Valentine requests". While she's back into her cave, someone is watching her in the distance. Medea is ready to create a new spell and decided to find some bones. She turns around and surprised by Bon's appearance. Bon asking if she could help him to do something and shows the picture of his wife. Medea trying to refuse but she's pretty amazed by the living skeleton, so she decided to accept his request. Medea quickly throws away the sign she placed, impaling Double A who's trying to flirt with Jazz. Medea and Bon arrived at Bell's grave and Medea about to create some spell to make Bon meets his wife again. She's almost completed to make the spell and all things that left to do is the bones of Bon's wife. Bon seems unsure about it but Medea wants him to be fast before the spell went wrong. Graves appears and trying to scolds Medea what is she doing, later being struck by a lightning. Bon finally decides to do it anyway but it's too late when both Medea and Bon blasted away from Bell's grave. Bon trying to get up and sees something on his wife's grave. It's revealed to be ghost of Bell but she's different than what she actually is. Bell being a mindless corrupted ghost, giving loud screeches before flying to somewhere. Injured Medea tells Bon that they need redo the spell, also need some more ingredients and catch the ghost of his wife. At the restaurant, Chef Meow is seen trying to impress Sweet with his cooking. Sweet feels something just passed her by but sees nothing. She later sees some stuff begin to move by itself and then flying around the kitchen. Sweet brutally wounded by flying knives before gets decapitated by a plate. Chef Meow trying to save himself but the fire from the stove suddenly burns him. Medea later appears with a mirror to catch Bell. Bell reveals herself again and pushes Medea away before escapes from her. Bon collects some flowers for the spell and sees Slimy and Cocktail having a dinner at the cafe. He's pretty upset and worried what's just happened. Meanwhile, Medea is at the park and sees Howl and Luna crushed by a tree branch. She found out that Bell targeting couples that's together in the night. Medea sees Digit and Glitch on the bridge, later sees Bell trying to get them. Medea decided to throws random potion towards her but hits Digit instead. Bell quickly flies away from them while Medea using her broom to chase her. Bun actually affected by the potion and sees everything on fire, starts to throw random bucket of water and runs away. Glitch screams in pain before slipped off the bridge and drowns. Bon finally collects all the ingredients and bumps into Puffy, who is later scared by the skeleton and runs away, leaving his chocolate box behind. He sees Puffy runs toward Fuddles behind him and later gets hit into someone again. Bon realizes it's Bell, who actually targeting the couple behind him. Bell trying to pushes him away but Bon shows her the flowers and chocolate box. Bell started to calm down and slowly regains her mind. Bell finally able to controls herself and the couple later begin to hug. Medea, who is still flying with her broom, surprised to see Bell turns into normal ghost and didn't realize she about to hit the ground, later crashes into Fuddles and Puffy. Bon and Bell are happy for being together again and decided to go home. Injured Medea watches them and pretty happy with it too, before passes out. The scene later changed at the restaurant, where Fatty just came out from the bathroom and sees the mess. The episode ends when Fatty takes Chef Meow's chocolate box and slowly walks away. Moral "True love never dies. It only gets stronger with time." Deaths *Lustly is ran over by a truck. *Double A is impaled by a sign. *Graves is disintegrated. *Sweet is decapitated by a plate. *Chef Meow is burned to death. *Howl and Luna are crushed by a branch. (death not seen) *Glitch is drowned in the river. *Puffy and Fuddles died when Medea crashed into them. Injuries *Medea is injured by the blast from the spell, later crashed into the ground. *Sweet get wounded by flying knives. *Glitch is weakened and injured by the water. Trivia *The title is derived from the phrase "head over heels". *The episode was planned on 14th February but the writer delayed it for some reasons. *Bun and Brushy were planned to appear but replaced with Digit and Glitch. *The first scene with Lustly chasing Medea's potion is referencing their episode in How Do You Love Me Now. **Medea also don't want any Valentine-related request because of that. *Bell is finally revived, as a ghost. Category:Season 114 episodes Category:Fan Episodes